


Steel of Wills

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Banter, Biting, Drabble, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “You really know how to get a man out of his trousers, don’t you?”





	Steel of Wills

“Stay the night, _again_?” Hawke asked, arching his eyebrows even as the Arishok gripped more tightly as his belt, dragging him closer to the pallet that served as the Qunari’s bed. “Arishok, what will people _say_?”

“Dathrasi may bleat in their fields,” the Arishok said, his talons quick and clever as he began to unbuckle Hawke’s jerkin, and Hawke let him, not letting his hands reach for the other man. “It is no one’s concern but the shepherd’s.”

“You really know how to get a man out of his trousers, don’t you?”

“I know two ways,” the Arishok said, his hand resting for a moment on Hawke’s throat.

“Let me guess,” Hawke said, meeting his gaze. “The other way involves a knife and a steel of wills.”

The Arishok smirked, squeezing tighter, and Hawke felt the pressure on his throat, but didn’t pull away, didn’t flinch or lean back. His other hand went back to the buckle on Hawke’s vest, letting it drop aside, and then for Hawke’s trousers.

Hawke waited until they dropped, stepped out of them, and then he drove himself forward, putting one hand on the Arishok’s neck and leaning up to catch him in a hard, bruising kiss. The Arishok twisted them over, pinning Hawke down on the pallet, and when his teeth dragged down Hawke’s chest, ripping open the cotton of his undershirt as he went, Hawke groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to hit up [my ask on Tumblr,](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask) to talk about DA in general, and definitely to recommend blogs to follow! I am open for requests (for Origins, II, and Inq). I also run a no-drama Dragon Age Discord, which [you can join here.](https://discordapp.com/invite/ttgP5v8) Please comment if you can!


End file.
